The Legend of Zelda: Son of Evil
by Meteora286
Summary: Garon is the son of Ganondorf, the most evil man in all of Hyrule. When Ganondorf was defeated by Link, Garon was left alone. Now he searches for his father while at the same time going on other amazing adventures. Chapter 6 is up!
1. The Start Of A New Adventure

Chapter 1  
  
With a final swing of his sword, Link, the Hero of Time, defeated Ganondorf. Ganondorf's evil had reigned for seven long years in Hyrule and finally, peace would return. The Sages locked the evil Ganon in an alternate realm where he would remain forever. Link returned to his own time and continued his life as if none of this had happened. But there was one thing none of them knew; Ganondorf had a son, Garon. Ganondorf had planned to raise Garon to help him conquer the world. But after Ganondorf's defeat, he was left alone.   
  
Garon actually grew up during the seven years when Ganondorf ruled over the land and had helped his father come up with a lot of the schemes used against Link. But since his father was now locked in a realm, he was not there in the time Link had returned to. Garon had no memories of evil, no memories of hating Link. Now at the age of 13, he had no idea of what to do. To him, his father just disappeared one day. Ganondorf had not introduced his son to evil until he reached the age of sixteen, when his evil powers would have begun developing. Garon roamed the land searching and searching but always coming up with nothing.  
  
He searched for months until he came upon a town known as Mopalo Village. Here a family who realized he was an orphan in need of a caring family took him in. He kept to himself; sleeping in the room they provided most of the time. The family that took him in included a married couple, Koju and Saron, and their 14-year-old daughter Crystal. They did all they could to lift his spirits but he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.  
  
After 3 months it was time for school to begin. All kids of Mopalo village were sent to Kakariko Village each day for school. Mopalo is too small a town to provide a good education for the kids. There are only about 5 kids total in the town. Garon and Crystal had to leave so Garon finally came out of the house. A large carriage arrived filled with other kids and Garon and Crystal got inside.   
  
On the ride to Kakariko, Crystal asked Garon many questions but Garon still would not talk to her. She wished he would talk so she could figure a way to help him. When they arrived, Garon and Crystal began the walk to the school, but Garon sneaked away. Crystal noticed this and followed behind him. Garon began walking in the direction of Kakariko Graveyard. Crystal had no idea why he would want to go there. The reason Garon was going to the graveyard was because it was one place he had not been to yet in the search for his father. He thought he might find the grave of his father there. He believed then that his father could have been killed and buried there without his knowing. Although it was a long shot, he decided to check anyway. Crystal followed. She hid behind a large gravestone while watching Garon's every move. She watched as he checked every gravestone. She then decided to approach him and ask him why he was there.   
  
Garon was startled by her and asked why she was following him. She explained how she saw him walk away from the other kids and to the graveyard and asked him why he was there. Garon said it was none of her business. She said she could help him if he would talk to her. Garon didn't trust her. He yelled at her to leave him alone and he ran away from the graveyard. Crystal ran after him. She saw him running up the Death Mountain Trail. She knew it was very dangerous to travel the path alone so she ran up the trail too. When she finally got to him he was unconscious. Knocked out by the attack of a swarm of Red Textites, creatures that inhabited most of Death Mountain. She quickly pulled out her slingshot and killed most of them and the rest fled. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't carry him all the way back down to Kakariko Village. It was too far away and she would collapse from exhaustion before she reached even half way there carrying Garon.  
  
Crystal looked around and spotted light coming out of a cave nearby. She picked up Garon and carried him there. She looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. She was in Goron City. Goron City, although it was known throughout the land, not many actually could find it. And after an attack by Ganondorf about a year before, the Gorons went to extreme measures to hide away the entrance to their city. They had asked a Great Fairy to cast a spell so only people who were truly meant to find the city could find the entrance. She laid Garon down and then began to look for help, but there really wasn't any. All of the Gorons were curled into a ball and sleeping. She traveled down many flights of stairs never being able to wake a single one of the Gorons she came upon. She then finally reached the bottom floor and entered a dark room. A rough and scary voice asked her who she was and why she was in Goron City. Crystal explained her situation. 


	2. The Search For Garon

I told Darunia all I knew. I explained how Garon came to our village and we took him in. I told him how we were on our way to school and Garon sneaked off to the Graveyard. Darunia told me that we had better get him healed up. I led the way to the spot I left Garon but he was nowhere in sight. I started calling for him but there was no response, like I shouldn't have seen that coming. Darunia then woke up all of the other Gorons and told them all to search for Garon. It was an amazing sight. All Darunia did was ring a bell near the center of the city and all of the Gorons got up at one time. We all searched high and low for him but we couldn't find him anywhere. Darunia told me I had better get back to Kakariko Village. I refused of course. I didn't want to leave without Garon, but he told me that they would continue to search for him and come get me the moment they did.  
  
They told me since it would be dangerous and tiresome to travel back down the mountain by foot that they would let me use this slide thing called the Goron Slide. Darunia said that it led straight to Kakariko village. I admit I was a little hesitant to do this. I didn't trust it all that much. But they finally convinced me that it was all right. I slid down it and before I knew it I had landed right on my ass by the windmill in Kakariko Village. I looked to where I came out of but there was no sign of where the slide was. I brushed the dirt off of me and headed back toward the school. That's when I saw one of the village carpenters walking off with a potato sack over his shoulder. It was moving around a lot like there was something or someone inside. I realized it was probably Garon. That's why we couldn't find him anywhere. I started running towards him and he saw me and began running too. He got on a horse and placed the potato sack on a hook on the side of the horse and galloped out of town. I was speechless. I couldn't believe what just happened. I ran into the school and told Mr. Torrence, the principal, that Garon had been kidnapped. Of course he had no idea who Garon was because he had never gone into the school, instead he ran off to the graveyard. So Mr. Torrence was no help.  
  
At this point I began to panic. There was absolutely nothing I could do to help Garon. They were most likely far away by now. There was no way I could catch up to them on my own. But I had to do something. So, I decided to head to the Town Market near Hyrule Castle and stock up on supplies. If I couldn't get someone to help me find Garon, then I was going to do it on my own. 


	3. The Slave Trade

I had just went to the Graveyard to check it out, hoping to find some clue as to what happened to my father, but that stupid Crystal followed me. Can you believe her? She is so nosy. So I yelled at her and ran off. I had no idea where I would go next. I was sick of her putting her nose in my buisness so I decided to try and lose her. I ran up a path that seemed to go up towards a mountain. I had been running for awhile and I thought it was all clear but that's when these red bug things attacked me. There must have been at least 30 of them. I wasn't able to fight them off and I guess I was knocked out cause the next thing I knew I was inside this stone city. I didn't see anyone around so I just ran out of there. I ran down the path as fast as I could but I tripped and fell. That's when some asshole attacked me. I tried fighting him but he was too strong. He put me inside a sack. I couldn't see anything. I decided to shut up so maybe I would have a better chance of living awhile longer. But then for some reason he began running. It was pretty scary, I had no idea what was going on. Then I heard a horse. I guessed someone was chasing him and he decided to escape by horse.  
  
We had been running for some time now and I guessed as much that we wern't in Kakariko Village anymore. We stopped. He grabbed me out of the bag and put shackles on my hands and legs. I cussed him out and told him to let me go. He told me to shut up and put me in a jail like cell. I looked around and saw a lot of other boys and girls. Most of them looked pale and sick. I asked one of them where we were. He told me his name was Tony and that him and all of the other kids were kept here until the people that kidnapped them found a buyer for them. He said that some people were into buying little kids to do work around the house and farm, much like a slave. But since there wern't too many farmers that were rich enough to buy any of them, most stayed there for a long time. Every once in awhile one or two of them were bought by one of the few rich farmers in the land, but that only happens about twice a year at most. Tony said that he had been kept in there for four months already and not once had anyone stopped by to buy any of them. It seemed nobody in all of Hyrule knew this was going on. If anyone did know then this would have been stopped by now.   
  
I had been there for at least three hours when someone came into the room. One of the kidnappers came in with a man. He told the kidnapper that he needed some kids to help him with his ranch. The man then came to the jail cell and began looking around at all the children. When he came to me he looked at me weird. He then told the kidnapper that he wanted to buy me, and he also chose one girl and Tony. The man paid the kidnapper and the jail cell opened. He removed the shackles around our arms and legs and then the man told us to follow him. I couldn't believe that I was going to spend the rest of my life a slave on a ranch. He put us in the back of a old wooden carraige. We traveled awhile. During that time I talked with Tony and the girl, whose name was Kira, who had just been there two months. We talked about how we were happy to be away from those stupid bastards and what it might be like working for the man who bought us. Tony said he didn't care cause it couldn't be worse than staying inside a dark damp jail cell months at a time. And Kira said that she was happy because she might be able to eat some decent food. It seemed that they were given dry beans the entire time they were there.  
  
We finally reached the ranch. It seemed that the ranch was in fact the famous Lon Lon Ranch. We got out and the man told us to go inside the house and get cleaned up because it was almost time for dinner. You wouldn't believe how happy Kira and Tony were. But I decided that since I was only there for a couple hours that I didn't really need to clean myself up. Instead, I decided to look around the ranch. There were so many horses and chickens everywhere. That's when I saw a girl about my age walking towards the house carrying a basket of eggs and a large metal container full of milk. She seemed like she was struggling with the milk so I approached her and asked if she needed any help. She said yes and I took the milk. She told me her name was Malon. She then explained how happy she was that her father decided to get some extra help. She told me that Ingo, one of the helpers had quit because her father, Talon, didn't really do anything and so he was sick of having to do everything. We went into the house and she placed the eggs by the stove and the milk into a ice cooler, and she began making dinner.  
  
I went upstairs and found Kira and Tony sleeping in the bed. They looked so peaceful and I guess I couldn't blame them. It had been so long since they slept in a bed. I decided that I had better get some sleep too. I didn't realize how tired I was until then. I woke up and realized I had slept right through the night and it was morning already. Talon came in and told me to help him milk the cows. It was kind of tough getting the hang of it, but after awhile, milkin the cows was easy. We packed the milk up and he told me that he was going to head out to the Town Market to sell his milk and eggs and he wanted me to come with him. I helped him put the milk and eggs into the carraige and we started heading to the market. On the way their I saw Crystal riding a horse from the market towards Mopalo Village. If I wasn't still pissed at her I would have called out to her but since I was, I didn't.   
  
We spent about two hours at the market and sold most of the eggs and milk. On the way back, Talon stopped the carraige all of a sudden. I looked out and a strange boy in green clothes was talking with him. Seemed like the boy wanted to buy some milk. Talon opened a case of milk and filled the boy's bottle. We began traveling again. I looked back and saw the boy playing an instrument. All of a sudden he was gone. I was so confused. I then decided that since he could do that, then he might be able to help all those other kids with the kidnappers. The next time I see him, I'll ask him. 


	4. The Heroes Of Hyrule

I ran as fast as I could to the Town Market. I had to get as many things as I could that would help me rescue Garon. Luckily I brought all the money I have ever saved up with me when I left for school. I just don't trust my parents all that much anymore. I could swear my money had been slowly disappearing. I know we had less money since we had to spend some on Garon now, but I didn't think we were so bad of that my parents had to take money from me just to survive. But, anyway, when I got to the market I bought a horse, 2 bottles, a new slingshot, and a big bag to carry as much food as I could afford. After I had gotten all of that, I rode my new horse out of town. I named the horse Flash. Flash and I rode to Mopalo Village. I told my parents that I would be at a friend's house for the next couple days. Being the stupid idiots they are, they believed me. I gathered some clothes and put them in my bag. Now I just had to figure out where I would go first. Well, I think the bastard that took Garon was heading toward Lake Hylia so I decided to search there first.  
  
I got on Flash and rode in the direction of Lake Hylia. It was getting dark and before I reached the lake, a bunch of these terrible skull things came out of the ground and attacked me. I was scared out of my mind. I got off of Flash and took out of slingshot to try and fight them off. I killed them quite easily, maybe 2 or 3 shots and they were toast, but whenever I killed one, another popped out and came at me. After I had killed at least 20 of them, I started to get exhausted. Then, a gigantic one of them came up. I couldn't believe it. There was no way I was going to be able to fight this one off and the smaller ones that were still coming out at a fast rate.  
  
I thought I was done for, but then a boy in green clothes came out of nowhere and with his sword, he destroyed them all. But there were still some more coming out. He then told me to get on my horse, he got on behind me, and then he took out an ocarina. He played the most beautiful tune I had ever heard. Then a bright light surrounded us and then we were in a church like building. We both got off of Flash, and then he asked me why was traveling across Hyrule Field at night. I told him that Garon had been kidnapped and I was on my way to find and rescue him. He laughed at me. I got mad. I guess he could tell this and apologized. He then told me that his name was Link and that he would be happy to help me find Garon. I thanked him and asked what we should do first. He said that we had better get some rest. He told me that he knew a place where we could stay. Link asked me to place my hand on his shoulder and he began playing his ocarina again. He played a different song and this time a different colored light surrounded us. It was like a light blue. Then we were on a ranch. I followed him as we entered the house on the ranch and he asked a man if he and I could stay. The man said yes and we followed him upstairs.  
  
That's when I got the biggest surprise. Garon was right there on a bed with 2 other kids sleeping. I couldn't believe it! I had spent an entire day getting ready to come rescue him form that carpenter man, and he was right here sleeping. I was so pissed I went up and smacked him in the head. I yelled at him about why he was here. That's when I was doubly surprised. He told me that he had been kept in a jail cell and was then sold to Talon, the keeper of this ranch, with Kira and Tony. He said that there were still many other kids still there. Talon interrupted saying that he knew about the slave trade and that the only reason he bought Garon and the others was because he wanted to get some of them out of there. But there was nothing he himself could do about it and if he were to tell anyone about it like the Kind of Hyrule, there would be nothing he could do either because the slave trade was owned by a very powerful person and that the owner had very powerful followers so anyone that tried to come against them would perish.  
  
Link said that he totally wants to help. I said that I did too. Garon volunteered too. Kira and Tony were kinda hesitant but they said that they would help too. Now here we were; Crystal, Link, Garon, Tony and Kira, out to save the lost children of Hyrule. 


	5. The Castle In The Meadow

-Crystal  
  
We began our adventure to save the children who were captured by the Slave Trade by visiting the Great Deku Tree Sprout. We were all surprised when the thing started talking to us. It really freaked out Kira. She began screaming. Everyone else laughed. He gave each of us a different colored tunic to wear. Link was given a new, better-looking green tunic, I was given a nice yellow tunic, Tony was given a red tunic, Garon a blue tunic, and Kira was given a purple tunic. We all felt really weird wearing these clothes, but the Deku Tree Sprout said that we were given these tunics for a reason. Each one has its own special capabilities, which he refused to tell us what they were. He said that we would have to figure out the power each possessed on our own. He then continued by giving each of us a small sword. We practiced using them for about an hour and then it was time for us to leave.  
  
We headed for Hyrule Field. We had been traveling for maybe less than ten minutes when dark clouds began forming. A weird caped man in all black appeared up in the air. He introduced himself as Gevin, and he told us he knew what we were up to. He said that he couldn't allow us to continue on. He raised his right arm and a dark energy began forming and growing around his hand. He shot it right at us and we all were pulled into a dark portal. I woke up a cold stone floor.  
  
I looked around. I couldn't tell where I was. I got up and began exploring. I didn't see any of the others anywhere. He must have separated us. I continued on and saw light coming from an opening. I peered out and saw grass and trees. Well, at least I wasn't in a lava pit. I continued on and not more than five seconds later, three big eggs dropped from the sky. They were pulsating, like there was something alive inside. I got closer to get a better look. One of them burst open and a sick ugly thing burst out. It only had one eye, and it was looking right at me! It began coming closer, I pulled out my sword. I swung at it and it backed away. It then approached me again. I sliced it with my sword and it screamed out in pain. It's eye then turned from green to red. I assumed this to mean it was angry so I ran as fast as I could. The other two eggs burst open. The other two things I guess sensed what the other one chasing me was thinking so there eyes turned red and they started chasing me too! I ran as fast as I could. I thought it would never end. When I thought that I decided that it probably wouldn't end, so I stopped, turned around, and attacked them with all my strength. I swung at them with all my might. Slicing into each one of them. After I had cut each one about three times each, they burst into purple flames. I couldn't believe I had done that. A bright light appeared in the middle of the meadow. Then a golden treasure chest appeared from the light. I approached it, opened it, and peered inside. What I saw really confused me. It was a key with small horns on the top. I grabbed it and placed it in my pocket.  
  
I continued traveling in the meadow and came upon a huge castle. I didn't really feel like going inside, but I thought I might have to so I went inside anyway. When I reached the center of the room, a ghost appeared. It had a lantern with a small creature inside. The creature was shining a bright light that illuminated the room. I felt that the creature was being kept against its will so I pulled out my sword. I swung at it but it was too fast, I didn't even scratch it. I finally actually hit it, but my sword went right through the ghost. Now I knew that it was no use. The ghost laughed the most retarded laugh I have ever heard and then disappeared. I felt really bad for the shiny creature in the lantern. I decided that I would make it my duty to save it. I began looking for things that might help me beat the ghost. But before I could find anything of use, a huge ugly pig thing came out of a doorway and began charging at me with a spear. I jumped out of the way, millimeters from getting hit by it. I pulled out my slingshot and began shooting metal bullets at it. I hit in the head and it collapsed, but I knew it was not defeated. I pulled out my sword and stabbed it in the back. It exploded in a cloud of black smoke.  
  
Once again a bright light appeared in the middle of the room and a treasure chest appeared. This time it looked different. It was silver. I opened it and there was a small sack inside. I opened the sack and there were small bullets of light. Now I knew what was to be done. I would need to shoot these small bullets of light at the ghost with my slingshot. I attached the sack to my belt and began searching through the castle. I came upon a giant golden door. It had the same symbol as the head of the key on it. I knew now that the key I had found in the meadow would open this door. I put the key in the keyhole and turned it. The door opened and I entered. I saw the ghost in the room. I pulled out my slingshot and got a light bullet ready. I let it go, but the ghost vanished before it hit it. It then appeared again, but this time it had many copies of itself. I couldn't tell which one was the real ghost. I shot each of the copies. Each one that was a copy vanished. I then realized I had hit every one of them except the real one. It charged at me and hit me in the head with the lantern. Then it vanished again and reappeared with more copies. Then I noticed something that I had not before. How stupid of me not to see this. Only one of the ghosts had a shiny creature in the lantern it was holding. I shot at it and it dropped the lantern. The ghost then looked more solid. I got my sword out and charged at it. I swung and swung my sword at the ghost. Yes, I was hitting it. I kept this up until the ghost let out one loud scream. It then dematerialized in front of me.  
  
I went over to the lantern and let the shiny creature out. It said that it was a fairy named Tori. It thanked me for saving it. It told me that it had been captured by Gevin and was given to the ghost, which was called a Poe. The particular Poe I fought was called an Illusion Poe. Tori said she was very proud of me for defeating it. She said that she was now my personal fairy that will help me in battle and give me help when I needed it. A bright light, once again, appeared. But this time it was blue and a treasure chest did not appear. Tori told me to step into it. I did so and I began floating. A bright light surrounded me and I found myself back in Hyrule Field. Tori congratulated me on beating the castle boss and said that my adventure was far from over. We then decided that our best chance of defeating Gevin was to rejoin the others. What a wild time that was. I was so glad to be away from that castle, but also glad that it happened because now I have my very own fairy partner! 


	6. Tony's Side of the Story

The Slave Trade is an evil empire that captures and sells children to whoever will buy them. I was captured by the Slave Trade about four months ago. It was the worst experience of my life. Well, so far anyway. One day after a boy named Garon was added to the jail cell, a man came and bought Garon, a girl named Kira, and myself. I was so excited to be out of there. Although I was relieved to be away from the Slave Trade, I was also scared as to how the man that bought us would treat us. As it turned out, he was Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, one of the most famous ranches in all of Hyrule. He said he is against the Slave Trade, and just wanted to get some of the kids out of there.  
  
After we had been at the ranch for awhile, a girl named Crystal and a boy named Link came. Crystal seemed to know Garon, and must have been looking for him because when she saw him sleeping peacefully, she got really upset and started yelling at him. Garon then explained everything about the Slave Trade. That's when we all decided that we should do something to stop the Slave Trade and rescue the other children. Link suggested we go to Kokiri Forest and visit a tree. It sounded really stupid, but I went anyway. When we got there, there was a small tree underneath a large dead tree. The large dead tree kind of looked like it had a face, but I guessed it was just a coincidence. That's when the small tree started talking to us. It really freaked Kira out, but as time passed she got over it. Everyone received clothes just like Link was wearing but in different colors. I got a really ugly red one. It was so uncomfortable. Then we each received a small sword. We practiced using them for a little while. Then we started heading for the field again.  
  
We traveled maybe no more than ten minutes when a really ugly man in a cape named Gevin appeared in the sky. He used some sort of weird magic on us and the next thing I knew, everyone one else was sucked into a portal and were gone. I was still in the field, but I guess he used his magic to also make it dark. I looked around, but I could barely see anything. I started heading back toward Kokiri Forest. All of a sudden a giant skeleton thing came tearing out of the ground. It grabbed me and pulled me into the ground with it. Then I blacked out.  
  
I woke up in a really dark room. This really creeped me out. I just got out of jail cell and now I'm locked in a room. I looked around and saw a lantern. I took out a match and lit it. I still couldn't see all that well. I then saw small fireplace all the other side of the room. I used the lantern to catch the wood in the fireplace on fire. After a little while, it was really starting to get big and the room was more lit up. That's when I saw that the door to the room was an old wooden one. So I decided that I might be able to burn the door down. I took a piece of wood from the fireplace that was partially on fire and held it up to the door. It caught on fire fast and before I knew it, the entire thing was ash.  
  
I started roaming the halls of this place with the lantern in hand. It was really dark and damp, and there were a lot of spider webs and rats. As I came to a corner I heard something so I stopped, got against the wall and peeked around the corner. It was a couple small skeleton creatures. They didn't look so tough so I took out my sword and ran at them. I took a swing and one of their heads came off. I took another swing and an arm fell to the ground. I sliced them all to bits. When they were all taken care of, a light filled the hallway and a chest appeared. I opened it and an awesome boomerang was inside. I had a boomerang before I was captured so I instantly knew that this one was somehow different. I couldn't quite figure it out. I put it on my belt and continued down the hall.  
  
I was so tired now so when a skeleton soldier fell from the ceiling, I became very pissed off. I took out my sword and came charging at it swinging like crazy, but it kept avoiding me. I just couldn't figure out what to do. I decided to take out my boomerang. I threw it at him and he stopped moving. That was really weird. I was just about to try and figure out how it happened, but I decided that it would be a waste of time and just attack the thing before it started moving again. I moved behind it and sliced it in the back. It fell over and dematerialized. Another chest appeared and a big key was inside. I looked around for a door and saw one. I put the key in the keyhole and turned it. The door opened automatically and I walked in.  
  
I looked around, but the room seemed pretty empty. I then heard some sort of noise from the ceiling but I couldn't see what was making the noise. I used the lantern to catch a couple torches on fire so the room would be more lit. I looked up at the ceiling again and saw a really freaky plant thing. It had a bunch of vines connecting to the ceiling and in the vines I saw a lantern with a firefly or something inside because it was really bright. The plant creature lowed itself from the ceiling still having its vines attached to the ceiling. I took out my sword but then realized that the creature was too high up for me to reach. It opened its mouth and started shooting out some sort of acid. I began running as fast as I could so I wouldn't be hit by the acid. When it stopped I turned around and took out my boomerang. I held it up and was about to throw it when I noticed that each of the vines now had a small ball of light on them. My boomerang was also glowing. I threw the boomerang and it flew right at where the balls of light were on the vines and cut them all. The plant monster fell to the ground. I took out my sword and ran at it. It grabbed me with one of its vines and threw me across the room.  
  
I ran at it again. This time when it tried grabbing me, I used my sword to slice the vine. I then began slicing at its body. It seemed to become weaker. I stabbed it right in its eye and it screamed loudly and started to dematerialize. After it was gone I looked up at the ceiling. The lantern was still there. I took out my boomerang. Once again there was a ball of light on the vine holding the lantern. I threw the boomerang and the vine was cut. The lantern fell. It almost hit the ground but I caught it just in time. I opened it and a small fairy came out. It told me its name was Noki and that it was now my fairy partner. A light appeared in the room and Noki told me to walk into it. I was then transported to Hyrule Field.  
  
I saw Crystal running toward me. There was a fairy following her too. She said that she had just beat a ghost and got a new fairy partner named Tori. I told her about being dragged into the ground and the huge plant creature and how I got a fairy too. She congratulated me and said that she guessed that we were the only two to make it out so far. I said that the others would be fine, well maybe except Kira, but I told her I was sure she would do fine too. We decided to head back to Lon Lon Ranch and maybe get some food and some rest while we waited for the others to come back.  
  
As we came to Lon Lon Ranch, we were really surprised by what we saw. The entire Ranch was messed up. We went inside it and saw Talon lying on the ground unconscious. We then started looking for Malon. We found her in the barn with the chickens. She told us that a man in a cape came and started yelling at Talon about buying me, Kira and Garon and then started destroying the ranch with his evil powers. Me and Crystal knew that it must have been Gevin. We went to the Town Market to get help. They placed Talon in a bed and bandaged up his wounds. Now it had become a lot more personal for me. First they lock me in a jail cell for over four months, and now they hurt the man that rescued me! I am definitely going to stop them now! I will personally see to it that Gevin pays for what he has done! 


End file.
